Sword Art Online: A World That Changed a Life
by Signature.Here
Summary: OC Emiko Arakaki aka Saya has started her adventure in SAO how will she do? will she survive? I suck at summary's so sorry for the suck summary. Possible love interest between Saya and Kirito Rated T just in case


**Ok this is my first time writing on fanfiction I've read other storys and I finally have the guts to write one. So if its terrible tell me I won't care. Before I start I do not own Sword Art Online.**

I am Emiko Arakaki one of many who are about to sign onto the new VRMMORPG Sword Art Online. At my computer desk I sat fliping through the manual that i've already gone through once I throwing it aside. I stood walked over to my nerve gear pulged it up put it on my head then layed on my bed. I waited then said "Link start!" there was a flash of color then the log in poped up some words were typed then it said choose a name I thought then decided on Saya it typed it then faded and "Welcome to Sword Art Online!". My vison came back I blinked a few times then smiled 'this is so cool!' I shouted mentally.

I swiped my left hand and the menu came up I looked through every thing when opening to items there was something there I clicked on it. "Sai swords" it says 'hmm,cool but why does it say "swords" oh well'. Closing the menu I started walking through the market area where everyone was looking for swords. Being to entranced by the sky I acciently bumped into someones shoulder I winced when I hit the guys armor pretty hard. I stop mid wince when I realize it doesn't hurt.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" I apologise immediately. " Its ok, so whats your name" I'm looking down when the guy askes for my name. I look up and say "Saya" I say looking up at the guy. "Well nice to met ya Saya, My name is Kirito" the guy I now know name is Kirito. "Yeah, nice to meet you too" I say with a smile. He smiled back then said "Well see ya around" he says then runs off "bye" I whisper watching him run off. I'm about to walk off when I here someone call "Hey,you there!" I see a guy run in the direction Kirito ran in.

I ran after him to see whats going on I him run into an ally and see Kirito stoped to and said "me?". The guy with red hair started panting and put him hands on him knees "you move like you've been here". As he said that it came to me that Kirito is a beta tester 'huh, intresting' I thought.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear "Saya?" I look at him and then to the red head I guess that guys knows kirito is a beta tester too. "So, your a beta tester huh?" I say with a smirk then added "nice" I saw his lips twitch up into a small smile. "Yep" I then turned to the red head to see him looking from me to kirito "you two know each other?" he paused then saided "never mind" he then turned to kirito " it's my first day mind showing me the basics, okay?"

I rised a eyebrow at that then looked at Kirito to see him look kinda nervous looking "u-uh". then the red head slaped his hands together in a begging like fashion and said "I'm begging you!".

Right after him begged Kirito he stated his name "My name's to meet you" he says pointing to himself. Kirito looks at him for a minute then puts a hand on his hip and says "I'm Kirito". After saying that he looks at me and says "Want to come?" I walk up beside Klein and say "sure. By the way I'm Saya nice to offically meet you" I say looking at Klein from the corner of my eye.

****Time Skip****

We are now in a feild Klein is standing in front of a boar this was most likly his Seventh try and he refuses to let me try yet. The boar charges at him and rams him in the crotch I roll my eyes at what he says next.

"Right in the crotch..." he says sounding like hes in pain "You know you can't feel pain here righ..." I say with a sigh then smirk "Or this would hurt worse" right as he gets up I kick him in the crotch.

He falls to the ground again like hes in pain. "Give me a break. you can't feel pain, right?" he says with his eyes closed his hands on his hips.

I smirk from my place in front of Klein who was glaring at me "hey, I'm sorry just showing you can't feel pain here or you wouldn't be able to be sitting up" I say looking down on him. Klein then looked at Kirito as he stood "Oh yeah, just habit I guess" he says not looking to happy.

I then looked at Kirito who says "I told you. whats inportant is your initial motion input." "Yeah I get that" he says still not looking happy. "If you do the motion input right, and activate a sword skill" Kirito paused and did the skill that hit the boar hitting it. "The system will ensure that the technique will connect" he says as we all look at the boar. He then says "Let Saya try it then you can,Saya?" He says looking at me then back at the boar and when back to fighting it. I nodd and bring out my Sai swords 'wow now how do I use them' just as i thought that Kirito dodged the boar turning around to face the boar who charged again Kirito slamed his sword againest the boars tusks and says. "Add a slight pause, and when you feel the skill begin to activate let it explode" he says sounding strained kinda.

I raised a brow but did as he says I postion my fingers on the handles and pinched my thumb on the joint between the handle bar and the shaft. I stand with my right foot a foot away from my left foot and my left arm hovering over my right arm. I wait for him he smiles seeing I got what he meant he shoved the boar with his sword then kicked it in my direction. It charged my Swords glowed a bright blue and right when the boar came at me I slashed my lefted sworded at its face then brought my rigt hand down and then stabed it in the neck.'That seemed like the easier than I it would be' I thought and I watched the boar explode into a red shower of particales. Kelin looked at where the boar was but know wasn't in shock and Kirito come up to me and said "congrats" we high five. I smirk "That was pretty easy. But thats probably a low level monster, right?" I say looking at him.

"That you are correct a boar is about as weak as slimes in other games" he says as he puts his sword up I put my swords in there steaths which were on my hips. I then walk over to a rock to sit and wait for Klein to try and fight after a couple of hours of fighting we go to a cliff. " Hey Saya why do you have to swords?" Klein says looking at me.

"I don't know they where in my storage when I logged on" I say from my spot on the ground I brought my hand to my head and ran it through my hair. I tuned out as Kirito and Klein started talking about the game I just sat there enjoying the sun and breeze.I was enjoying it so much I didn't notice Klein and Kirito got up untill Kirito nudged me with his foot "Hey,Klein is logging out Its five something in the real world" as he said that I jumped up. "Yeah, well nice meeting you two" he paused then added "Hey after I get back I'm meeting with some friends from another game, wanna come?". "Maybe, but i'm more of the solo type" I say looking down and shifted my feet. Kirito did the opposite of me he looked kinda shocked "of course, if you don't want to that's ok" he says directing it towards kirito. then he added "I'll introduce another time" "Yeah,sorry" me and Kirito say at the same time we both turned our heads to look at each other our eyes wide. Klein laughed at us then says "Thanks man, I'll see you around" he holds out his hand to shake with Kirito which Kirito grabs and shakes. Kelin then turns me "I'll see you around Saya" I hold up my fist and we fist bump he turns from us then swiping his hand going to the menu we then hear a "huh?" and me and Kirito turn to him. "There's no logout button" Klein says sounding confused "look closer" there was a pause and then "no, its not there". "At the bottom of the Main menu..." he then pulls up the main menu he looks then looked shocked "see, not there" I then pull up the main menu "what?!" shocked I then say "what is going on".

"Well, its the first day out of beta. there are bound to be bugs" he then says "I'm sure the server people are freaking out, you will to, soon". Kirito then says "Its five twenty-five" "My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!" Klein screams when he finds out the time. I raise a eyebrow at this "Look whos freaking out now" I say pointing at him. "just hurry and call the game master" Kirito's says clamly "I'm trying, nothings happening" I say looking at them getting slightly worried. "Is there another way to logout" I said looking to Kirito theres a pause then "no if a player wants to logout they have to go through the menu" "that's nuts" Klein immedialy says looking shocked "There gotta be a way out" Klein adds he then starts to panic and starts trying to log out. After a few trys he pauses "Your ridiculous" I say with a chuckle shaking my head at the same time. But neither Kirito or Klein laughed I got serious and decided to shut up and listen "I told you, there wasn't an emergency logout in the manual, either" Kirito says looking from me to Klein. "This has got to be a joke, right?" i say at the same time Klein says "your kidding, right?" we both look at each other then turn to kirito for an answer. Then Klein gets an idea and trys to rip the nervegear off his head but kirito stops him. "We can't, we can't move our real bodies the nervegears intercepts anything" he states after he says that I walk away not wanting to hear more I sit on the ground and block them out. After a few mins I hear Klein yell I snap my head up and say "What did you this time" I see hold his crotch for a second

but he relizes it doesn't hurt "right, doesn't hurt" he looks down for a second but then a bell rings we all lokk up and I run up beside the two of them. Then every thing fades as we teleport "Kirito did we just get forcefully teleported?" I asked "Yes" it was a simiple answer but it worked for me. I looked to the sky to see a red blinking warning sign they covered the whole sky in seconds then a red supsense covered started oozing from the cracks of the warnings. It formed a figure the figure wore a red cloak with gold trim and you couldn't see his face people started whispering about it and saying its a game master. He then spoke "Welcome players, to my world My name is Kayaba Akihiko" he then explained how he was the only one to be able to control this world as he said this Kirito gasped I snaped my head torward him 'he must relize something and it can't be good' my thoughts were racing at the momment. I snapped out of it when I heard him say the logout button disapearing was a feature gasped 'we can't logout what kind of sick person does this' then I added 'obviously him'. I then glared up at him he then says something about how if removeing the nervegear is attempted it would destory our brains which would end our life.

I widen my eyes then turn to klein as he says "Hes gotta be nuts." I looked at him then turned to Kirito "Kirito, tell me is what he saying true?" I looked him in the eyes as he did the same "yes". He answered my question but I didn't like it "that bastard" I mutter then glared up at the man. I gasped as this man stated how many have died "Two hundred and thirteen" I clentched my fisted and and shut my eyes. Klein yells "I don't believe it!" I open my eyes and look back up at the man he then exlpains how if your HP drops to zero we die forever. I then turn to Kirito seeing him he looked a little paniced I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to tell him I feel the same way but it doesn't help I drop my hand and look back up at he guy. He then says how we have to clear all the floors and that he gave us all something I open up to my storage to see "mirror" 'huh what is this guy serious' I click it and. See my refleaction my characters Blue eyes and long blue hair and my pale skin. But as soon as I looked away I was engulfed in blue light when it went away I walked up to Kirito "Hey are okay?" I asked but when he turned around I wasn't looking at the kirito I knew 'wait if he looks different then...crap!' I pulled the mirror back to me and. What I saw was a girl with purpleish black short hair and Purple eyes with pale skin. "uh,Kirito we look like our self's from the real world" I say kind of in shock when I look at him hes staring at me like he doesn't know me I jerk his mirror up to his face "oh" he says then looks down. "Who are you two?" I turn to see who I think is Klein "Oh, its me Saya we look like ourselfs from the real world" "Oh, but how?" I look at him and shurg but kirito answers him like always. "that scan, the nervegear covers your entire head with a high-density signaling device..." I stare at him then shake my head. "so it can tell what our face looks like I finish for him" I look at him "but our height and body shape..." Kirito looks at both of us "when we first use the nervegear, it had us calibrate it, right?" Klein asked then added "you had to touch all over your body" as he said that I looked down at my own body to see. My petite frame but my breast are medium sized I looked back up that the boys to see they where doing the same i was we then looked at each other. "O-oh right"Kirito says "that must be where they got the data" "but...but...why do all this, anyway?". "I'm sure he'll tell us" I followed his finger to see Kayaba Akihiko Kayaba then explained why and the reseason was to create at this world and intervene in it. "Kayaba" me and kirito growled at the sametime he then said good luck to us and dispapeared. the red warning signs disapeared and then I felt pain in my shoulder 'a burise?' I then turned to Kirito to see him bleeding "What do we do know?" I asked "come with me klein and Saya" he said grabing both of mine and Kleins wrist and draged us somewhere he draged us to an ally and said "listen, I'm heading to the next village right now come with me both of you..." I looked at him for a minute then he comtinued "If what he said is true, the only way to survive in this world is by making yourself as strong as possible the resources within a vritual MMORPG, in other words the money and EXP we can earn are limited". After he said this Klein spoke up "I spent the whole night in line to buy this game with my friends from the other game, there out there in the plaza I can't leave them" there was a pause and then "sorry, I can hardly ask you for anything else,can I? so don't worry about it, go to the next village" Kirito looked sad for a momment then Klein spoke "I use to run a guild in my old name, I can use what you taught me to get by!" he says confinently. "All right. Then lets say goodbye here, send a message if anything happens." Kirito then turned to me "Are you coming?" I thought about there was a pause then I nodded "Ok then" "Goodbye, Klein" I walked up to Klein and pulled him in for a hug "Don't die out there got it" I say then pull away "will do Saya" I smiled and walked ahead of Kirito so they can say goodbye. I waited in the shadows thinking of my family back in the real world I mean I only lived with my dad and sister who younger then me I was so deep in thought I didn't realize it till Kirito was nudging me "Lets go" I turned to look at Klein one last time but he wasn't there I then turned back to Kirito and we ran off toward the next village. 'So let the Adventure begin' I thought

**First chapter complete I hope you like it and please please review I would like to know what you think of it. I hope to get the next chapter up soon but if no one likes it I will not put it up. Ok thanks hope to see some reviews :) (P;S there are picuters of what Saya and here swords look like in my porfile I do not own the pictures )**


End file.
